Amor de locos
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri es estúpido, pero Wolfram más. Parodia a las confesiones amorosas. Wolfyuu, un poco de PWP.


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

* * *

**Amor de locos**

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que las cosas entre Yuuri y él dieron un gran giro inesperado. El tiempo corría rápido y dos meses eran casi tres.

Wolfram estaba acostumbrado a las sesiones de pintura con modelos. Desde temprana edad se interesó por las artes y se vio estimulado por la aceptación de su familia. Así como tenía el poder económico para tener las mejores pinturas a su alcance, siempre tuvo también las oportunidades de experimentar con lo mejor de lo mejor. El modelo vivo no se compara con ninguna otra referencia que uno pueda tener.

Fueron pocas las oportunidades en las que había podido pintar alguna vez a Yuuri. Una al poco tiempo de conocerse, no muy placentera por la poca aceptación de su estilo abstracto, y otra tiempo después, que tampoco había salido muy bien porque durante un descanso su modelo termino escapando por la ventana para ir al campo de béisbol. Había sido muy decepcionante.

Nunca más pudo volver a convencerlo, y el resto de la historia incluía una etapa en la cual la relación entre ambos no solo no llegaba a buen puerto, si no que se hundió el barco. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Mientras daba unas pinceladas sobre el lienzo recordó antiguos sentimientos. Había sido una de las peores etapas emocionales de sus últimos años. No sabía si decir de su vida, ya que era una persona que afrontó varios momentos difíciles y vivió demasiadas aventuras para comparar un desamor con la muerte y los campos de batallas. Había sensaciones que podía comparar y que no, pero no solía desperdiciar su tiempo lamentándose por el pasado, solo que últimamente se sentía tan apegado a Yuuri que no podía dejar de comparar su situación actual con lo que poco tiempo atrás había sido un desastre.

Decir que era feliz era poco. Tenía todo lo que podría desear viéndolo desde fuera. Una familia más unida que nunca, con sus hermanos bajo el mismo techo y su madre libre y feliz como siempre hubiese querido verla, una pareja estable, y una hija adorable que no paraba de crecer a pasos agigantados. Su única preocupación era vigilar a Greta, la chica humana que quemaba etapas demasiado rápido para lo que él podía procesar. Su mayor temor era tenerla parada en un altar antes que él mismo.

Pero no podía dejar de recordar lo mal que la había pasado por momentos. Contrastando con esa felicidad volvieron a aflorar pensamientos tristes de un tiempo en el que estas pinturas no eran más que un desahogo para su corazón despechado antes que algo que disfrutar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y su estómago dio un ligero vuelco. Estaba pensando demasiado en cosas que ya no venían a cuento. Levantó la vista y vio que Yuuri lo observaba fijamente. Ojos negros, profundos y brillantes, pero la seriedad de su rostro lo diferenciaba del chico alegre que solía ver siempre. El nudo de la garganta se le apretó un poco más. Se sintió profundamente vulnerable ante esa mirada. Si Yuuri fuera capaz de leer su mente, o sus pensamientos más profundos, sería peor que estar desnudo físicamente.

De repente volvió a la tierra dejando de lado sus cavilaciones. Su actual pareja posaba quieta en el sillón como le había pedido, con su mirada seria pero que no reflejaba aburrimiento. Normalmente Yuuri se distraía y cambiaba las posiciones, cosa que le hacía comenzar a reprochar, pero en este momento debía de estar pensando en algo porque se mantenía concentrado. Como no dejaba de mirarle fijamente de esa forma tan particular se dio cuenta enseguida de que se trataba.

Yuuri usaba una camisa negra desabotonada y un pantalón negro a juego, el tipo de ropa que a Wolfram más le gustaba, y por la cual el rey tenía su fama, la ropa noble por excelencia para un Maou a su altura. Estaba recostado de lado con una mano sosteniendo la cabeza y la otra apoyada a la altura de sus caderas de una manera que Günter hubiese desfallecido al verlo. Wolfram siempre ideaba poses para cada ocasión, y esta vez había apostado por algo más osado y cautivador, pero nunca vulgar. Yuuri tenía clase, aunque el parecía continuar sin aceptar sus cualidades atractivas, su inocencia también era en parte linda.

Wolfram estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepintió porque en este momento no parecían ser necesarias las palabras.

Desde hace un tiempo Yuuri había estado, como decirlo, raro. Al menos en lo que la definición de raro significaba para Wolfram. Se trataba del sexo. Últimamente Yuuri tomaba más las riendas de la situación, pero era raro. No es que no lo disfrutara, pero sentía una extraña sensación de que algo parecía faltan, un vacío lejano que aún no podía definir con claridad. Mientras le devolvía la mirada sin transmitir nada en particular, Yuuri se levantó y se acercó a él con calma y decisión. Simplemente rodeo el atril y apenas él se giró hacia un lado sentado en la silla se colocó a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. Le siguió un beso corto, sin abrazos, manteniendo la distancia con las manos sobre sus hombros. Al separarse lo miro un momento muy breve de cerca y volvió a besarlo mientras apoyaba las manos en su pecho y acariciaba hasta la cintura. No hizo falta más para que Wolfram se sintiera encendido.

Conque Yuuri le besara y le pusiera una mano encima le bastaba para que se le revolucionaran las ideas. Se había acostumbrado a dejar que le hiciera lo que quisiera y eso había sido de sus mejores experiencias, porque así podía ver una faceta de este chico que nadie más conocía ni por casualidad.

Yuuri era de disfrutar del sexo y de iniciarlo con frecuencia desde que sus momentos a solas tomaron este rumbo. Antes era él quien tenía que presionar para llegar al acto, normalmente dándose rienda suelta de forma desenfrenada bastante típica de él. Recordar algunas de sus últimas veces cuando los dos estaban desesperados le acelero el pulso y puso más a punto su mente para lo que se venía en ese momento. De solo recordar lo que habían sentido durante el clímax anteriormente comenzaba a sentir retorcijones y más calor. Besó el cuello de Yuuri y lo mordió lentamente haciendo bastante presión sobre la piel. En respuesta él comenzó a presionar sus caderas contras las suyas y cuando Wolfram intento tocarle lo detuvo. Le dio un breve vistazo de reproche y le prohibió seguir.

—Ahora estoy jugando yo —dijo Yuuri.

Wolfram no hizo ninguna muestra de asentimiento, ni tampoco respondió, pero quedaba implícito que respetaría lo que quería. Ya se había acostumbrado a esta actitud, Yuuri solía irrumpir en su estudio con frecuencia y ponía _esa cara_ que significaba que haría uso de él como quisiera y luego continuaría el día como si nada. El solo entraba, lo hacían a su modo y luego se iba sin dar demasiada importancia al acto. No es que se sintiera usado, pero estaba ese vacío de siempre.

Tampoco podía decir que despreciaba el sexo rápido y sin vueltas a medio día, nunca le sentaba mal un encuentro rápido entre quehaceres o tiempo de ocio. Mientras seguía con la cabeza en tiempos pasados Yuuri ya no tenía pantalones y le bajaba los suyos hasta las pantorrillas. Una mano caliente y transpirada agarro su pene y lo guio ida y vuelta contra el cuerpo del Maou, había aprendido que lo que más disfrutaba Yuuri como juego previo en esa posición era esto. Podía soportarlo un tiempo, pero llegado al punto en que comenzaba a doler lo detenía. Lo tenía tan cerca de su cuerpo que su rostro estaba presionado contra la base de su cuello y no podía verlo a los ojos, solo sintió el movimiento de su mano hacia su boca y la humedad de la saliva cuando le acaricio nuevamente.

Mientras esperaba que él se lubricara un poco podía calmarse. La penetración se sentía mucho más suave teniendo tanta costumbre y frecuencia al hacerlo, Yuuri llegó a sentarse sobre sus piernas de nuevo pero esta vez con él dentro. Le gustaba disfrutar de los movimientos lentos, pero solo duraría hasta que su pareja encontrara el ritmo adecuado y no esperara más para moverse frenéticamente. Yuuri nunca le dejaba terminar después que él, eso le molestaba un poco, pero era imposible aguantar más cuando él hacia trampa. Siempre que se encontraba cerca del clímax y él también, el joven japonés sostenía la base de su pene con fuerza para no venirse. Simplemente no era justo.

Se vino entre sus espasmos y el vaivén fuerte de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, clavando los dedos en su trasero y la cara contra su pecho. Ya habían usado esta posición varias veces y una cosa que le causaba curiosidad pero no podía llegar a apreciar era cuanto disfrutaba Yuuri del punto culmine de su erección tan dura, era imposible admirarlo mientras tenía su propio orgasmo. Pero al menos podía hacer el papel de espectador durante su final mientras usaba sus manos. Si no estuviera aun rendido podría haber bajado y hacerlo el mismo con la boca. Tal vez una próxima vez se desempeñaría mejor en eso.

Yuuri estaba el doble de agitado que él, se dejó sostener pero alejó su rostro tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire y respirar profundamente. Un vez clamado se levantó lo suficiente para dejarle salir pero se mantuvieron en esa posición abrazados durante un rato.

—¿Quieres ir al sillón? —preguntó Yuuri, a lo que Wolfram respondió que sí. Ambos se movieron entre algunas quejas por tener que levantarse entumidos y terminaron tendidos con poco espacio de sobra en la plaza y media de espacio. Yuuri se tendió boca arriba para descansar el cuerpo, y él se acomodó a su lado aplastándolo por la mitad. No llevaban demasiado tiempo en esa sesión de pintura, la puerta estaba cerrada y estaban lo suficientemente relajados como para pensar que era el momento perfecto para una siesta. Luego podrían ver qué hacer con esa camisa negra de seda que había sido ultrajada por las manchas de ambos.

* * *

No solían hablar mucho durante el sexo, y el resto del tiempo su relación eran la misma de siempre. Si no fuera porque al estar a solas ahora se la pasaban más desnudos y sudados que de costumbre, podría llegar a sentir que su relación no había cambiado para nada. Wolfram se sentía algo inquieto por esta situación que se extendía a través del tiempo como algo normal.

Yuuri se comportaba bien con él, en si no tenía nada que poder reclamarle. Seguía siendo tonto, alegre e inocente todos los días, a veces se enojaba, a veces estaba serio, a veces era irresponsable, y otras atendía todas sus obligaciones con lujo de detalles. Era normal, el de siempre. E incluso había cambiado un poco adaptándose mejor al nuevo status de su relación que mantenían discreta.

Era correcto, respetaba el compromiso sin quejas ni negaciones, no coqueteaba descaradamente con nadie e incluso había puesto un poco más de empeño en no hacer cosas que a él le molestaban pero Yuuri entendía como normales. Gracias a eso habían cesado las sonrisas innecesarias o las conversaciones obligadas durante las fiestas, Yuuri ya no tenía miedo de poner distancia con le gente que intentaba seducirle, y había dejado de ser complaciente con todos solo porque pensaba que era lo correcto. Y tampoco parecía sentir tentaciones innecesarias, por lo que Wolfram veía estaba claramente contento con él como amante como para no desear otros.

El Maou jamás había hecho absolutamente nada para lastimarlo, siempre tenía una caricia para ofrecerle durante los momentos íntimos, o una sonrisa cálida durante el día a día. Era amable de una forma especial con él, considerado como para preguntarle susurrando al oído si estaba molesto cuando creía hacer algo malo sin darse cuenta, y siempre se mostraba preocupado por sus sentimientos.

De la puerta de la habitación para adentro era cómplice, confidente, amigo, prometido y amante devoto. Mostrando solo en privado su lado sensual, seductor y lujurioso, manteniendo la discreción y la clase que el siempre hubiera querido de una pareja.

Era perfecto. Yuuri era jodidamente perfecto.

"_¿Entonces porque no me siento feliz?"_

* * *

Wolfram iba camino a la habitación cuando pasando por al lado de la puerta anterior, que correspondía a la sala de descanso contigua, escuchó una conversación agitada dentro.

—¡Pero no me atrevo! Pasó hace muy poco, podría esperar…

—Lo único que estás haciendo es dar vueltas y vueltas con tus excusas, y así no vas a lograr nada. Viniste a confesarme tu crimen porque te sentías demasiado culpable, pero no es a mí a quien tienes que ir a decírselo.

Eran las voces de Yuuri y Murata respectivamente. Yuuri lloriqueó exageradamente, y luego pudo imaginar por los ruidos como entraba en depresión a su típica manera exagerada. Comenzó a sentir una terrible curiosidad, y aunque estaba mal sobre escuchar conversaciones a conciencia, se quedó del otro lado de la puerta observado por la rendija entreabierta. Solo podía ver parte de la espalda y la pierna de Yuuri que estaba sentado en una silla.

—Tienes que ir y decírselo a Wolfram —insistió Murata.

El aludido se estremeció al oír su nombre. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía que decirle?

—Me va a matar —dijo con voz preocupada entrando en modo de Marcha Turca—, me va a matar, me va a cortar en pedacitos, prender fuego y tirar al lago. Voy a desaparecer y nadie más nunca va a verme. ¿Debería escapar a México? ¡Si cruzo la frontera soy inimputable!

—Estás exagerando, y además, aquí no existe México tonto.

—¡¿Entonces no tengo escapatoria?!

—Si hubieras leído los libros de geografía y aprendido un poco de la historia de los países vecinos sabrías cuales son el equivalente a lo que buscas. Pero ya deja de morderte las uñas y recomponte un poco, no estamos en la Tierra como para que empieces a hundir la cabeza en la mesa como siempre que fallas en los exámenes.

—Oh, hablando de eso… tengo un numero rojo en matemática que necesita un poco de ayuda…

—¿Otra vez? Voy a comenzar a cobrarte por las clases privadas.

—Soy pobre, por favor no me cobres.

—Me estás cambiando el tema. Deberías dejar de lloriquear e ir a buscarlo y decirle lo que hiciste.

—No lo digas como si hubiera sido apropósito. Fue solo un pequeño error con resultados catastróficos inmensurables… L-le podría haber pasado a cualquiera, ¿no?

Wolfram escuchó el suspiro de Murata mientras su mente procesaba las posibilidades. Rogó que sus miedos fueran infundados, que esta preocupación por la falta de sentimientos de Yuuri no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con esto. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la rotura de su relación.

Wolfram amaba a Yuuri, no quería perderlo, pero si se había atrevido a tocar a otra persona estando con él, el Maou estaba en lo cierto con lo que le haría.

—S-sabes, tienes razón. No gano nada con esperar más tiempo, debería ir y decírselo ahora mismo. Cuanto más rápido mejor, así ya no tendré que pensar en las consecuencias, y tal vez con mucha pero mucha suerte me perdone rápido y solo deje de hablarme por un par de años...

Al escuchar el arrastre de la silla en el piso Wolfram se apresuró por el pasillo hacia la habitación, su corazón se sentía algo apretado dentro de su pecho. Dejó la mente en blanco, y con la mano en la manija de la puerta escucho que Yuuri le llamaba.

—Justo estaba por ir a buscarte. —Podía leer absolutamente todo en la expresión nerviosa de su rostro, si no lo hubiera escuchado antes igual se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida que algo pasaba—. Necesito decirte algo…

Yuuri se mordió el labio y miró el piso unos segundos como arrepintiéndose de haber decidido enfrentarlo.

—Mejor entremos a la habitación.

Wolfram contuvo el aire un poco, entrar significaba que era privado. Una vez ahí sintió que las manos le temblaban, mirando a Yuuri era notorio que estaba transpirando más de la cuenta de los nervios. Lo vio mirarlo con miedo y cuando abrió la boca sintió como se congelaba el tiempo por un segundo.

—Rompí tu espada.

Se quedó helado por un momento, procesando lentamente la frase que no concordada con lo que esperaba. Entonces reaccionó.

—¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Q-que hiciste que cosa?!

No podía creerlo, no lo podía creerlo a menos que lo viera. Y así fue, en completo silencio Yuuri le mostró su espada envuelta en un paño, una intersección de forma imperfecta pero limpia marcaba el corte a unos treinta centímetros de la punta. Casi estaba partida al medio. Era imposible. No creía que fuera posible lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Cómo mierda hiciste esto? —Preguntó directo, lejos de recordar cómo ser educado—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que partas una hoja de metal como esta al medio?! ¡Me puedes explicar!

Oooh, estaba furioso. Tenía tantas preguntas. La principal de ellas era que demonios hacia Yuuri tocando su espada. Su arma era personal, era como una extensión de su brazo, y aunque compartiera su cuerpo con él no era algo que podía ir agarrando sin permiso. La espada no se tocaba, nunca, jamás, un no rotundo.

Mientras escuchaba su balbuceo, pensaba como sacarle las tripas con la hoja rota y colgarlo con ellas de las bolas en el patio. La imagen mental resultaba bastante entretenida.

—No fue a propósito, no creo que hubiera podido hacerlo ni siquiera si lo hubiera intentado con todas mis fuerzas, ¡no sé cómo paso! ¡Te lo juro! Estaba mirándola solamente, y sé que no debo tocarla, pero la dejaste en la mesa así que pensé que querrías ponerla junto a la cama como siempre, y entonces la desenfunde para ver la hoja porque es diferente a la mía, pero ya que la tenía en la mano podía practicar un poco, y te juro que estaba siendo serio, solo una práctica seria, nada de revolearla sin pensar por todos lados, pero el piso estaba demasiado cerca y la blandí muy fuerte…

Si Yuuri no estuviera aun sosteniendo el paño con la espada en ambas palmas de las manos, hubiera estado agitando los brazos por todos lados. En un momento se le cayó la punta de la hoja rota al piso por culpa de sus bamboleos y se hizo el silencio. Solo fue una gota más para rebalsar el vaso.

—¡Estuviste _jugando_ con mi espada! —gruñó, y esta vez no era ningún eufemismo para algún jueguito sucio en la intimidad—. ¡Estuviste jugando con mi espada! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no la tocaras?! Parece que tienes un don, lo que tocas lo rompes, ¿cuantas más cosas quieres agregara a la lista? Mi caja de pomos de pintura, dos atriles, la punta de la lanza de la estatuilla de adorno del soldado, ¡dos camisas blancas que te presté el mes pasado arruinadas para siempre por la tierra del campo de beisbol!

Enumeró cada cosa con los dedos y dio un manotazo cortante en el aire.

—Pero nooo. Mi espada no. Te puedo perdonar cualquiera de las otras cosas, pero esto jamás.

Extendió un dedo acusador hacia su rostro y le hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, Yuuri ya se había comenzado a hacer lo más chiquito que podía. Se acercó y viéndolo casi desde arriba clavo el dedo en su pecho repetidas veces para enfatizar sus palabras. —Vas, a, pagar, por, esto.

—Lo siento tanto Wolf, en serio, me siento muy mal, haré lo que sea para remediarlo, te lo juro.

—Y no estoy hablando de dinero. Vas a pagar con sangre, sudor y lágrimas de ser necesario.

—Sé que no puedo reemplazarla con nada, ¡pero hare lo que sea!

Wolfram lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta arrugando la tela con fuerza. —Oh si, vas a hacer cualquier cosa que yo te diga.

Yuuri asintió eufóricamente levantando las manos en son de paz.

—Vas a... —De repente una idea tomó el primer lugar en su mente en blanco, no era un castigo, era una prueba—. Vas a casarte conmigo.

Él lo miró serio y Yuuri devolvió su mirada en silencio, aun con las dos palmas de las manos en alto. Estaba esperando que pusiera el _pero_. Pediría más tiempo, diría que no tenía sentido.

—Ok.

Wolfram se quedó en blanco en esa posición. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, él desde arriba y el Maou desde abajo, duros como estatuas.

—Mañana —tentó a la suerte.

—Mañana. —No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Esperó un momento en silencio y no pudo soportarlo.

—¿No te parece raro? No sé, ¿un poco apresurado tal vez? —le preguntó con más calma, todo su enojo por la rotura de la espada se había convertido en condescendencia de repente.

—Bueno si, es como un poco salido de la nada, pero no es como si no nos amaramos o algo…

—¿Qué?

—Que, ¿Qué? —retrucó Yuuri.

Wolfram tiró de su chaqueta y lo enderezó un poco corrigiendo también su postura para quedar parados uno frente al otro. Yuuri no se veía raro, estaba todo como siempre y sus ojos mostraban sincera curiosidad sobre el tema.

De repente se sintió un poco avergonzado, se aclaró la garganta y miro para otro lado como quien aprecia el cielo de la tarde. —¿Me amas? —preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

Lo miro un par de veces de reojo sin poder mantener la vista sobre sus ojos. Temía un poco la respuesta, si era así, Yuuri jamás se lo había dicho.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que te amo, ¿por qué me preguntas así? —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero se paró en seco al recordar algo con la actitud de alguien que se da cuenta que había dejado la pava en el fuego—. Oh, espera… ¿n-no te lo había dicho?

—Pues no.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

—Bueno tu tampoco —dijo Yuuri.

El ambiente se sentía incómodo, pero por estar repleto de estupidez, y solo por eso. La vergüenza ajena de cada uno se mezclaba con la propia viendo cual ganaba la pelea.

Yuuri lo miro intensamente.

—¿Por qué no lo estás diciendo?

—¿Decir qué?

Su prometido abrió los ojos bien grandes y casi se le cae la quijada al piso de la sorpresa.

—¡¿N-no me amas?! —preguntó sorprendido—. ¡No me amas! —repitió como una realización—. ¿No me amas? —cuestionó triste—. ¡No me amas! —gritó enojado observándolo con desdén y el ceño fruncido.

Habían sido demasiados cambios de emociones para poder procesarlos, pero ahora Yuuri era el enfurecido. En realidad, Wolfram nunca había entendido cuál era su pregunta.

—Espera un momento —pidió un tiempo fuera el mazoku—, vamos por partes. Tú me amas. ¿De verdad?

—¡¿Por qué estás dudando?! Puede que me olvidara de decirlo —lo cual no era poca cosa aunque ahora estaba intentando forzosamente restarle importancia ruborizado—, ¿pero como no podría estar enamorado? Tenemos sexo por el amor de dios, ¡no lo haría con alguien que no amo!

—Ohh —dijo Wolfram comenzando a entender unas cuantas cosas—, claro, nada de sexo sin amor y eso.

Se llevó una mano a los labios mientras pensaba en la veracidad de la idea, era cierto que Yuuri no era tan promiscuo como parecía y siempre vivía balbuceando sinsentidos sobre amar a tu pareja. _"Así que el sexo era su confesión…"_.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó al ver a Yuuri deprimido mirando el piso y pateando sin ganas la rendija de las baldosas. No dijo nada y solo volteo a mirarlo haciendo un puchero, la comisura de sus labios formaba un arco hacia abajo, era bastante tierno excepto porque parecía al borde de que se le saltaran algunas lágrimas—. N-no llores…

Yuuri se enojó de nuevo y le dio la espalda. Wolfram levantó las manos y se sintió perdido mirando para todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

—N-no quise hacerte sentir mal —se disculpó preocupado intentando aproximarse, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse por un lado él volteaba hacia el otro.

Ya era un poco tarde para las palabras de amor, ¿o no? No sabía.

—Hey… —dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y palmeándole de lejos algo tieso. No era lo mismo que consolar a Yuuri cuando lloraba por otra cosa que cuando lloraba por su culpa—. Si te quiero…

Yuuri volteo la cabeza para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, sus ojos formaron una línea, tenía apenas un par de lágrimas pequeñas en las pestañas. Lo estaba mirando tanto receloso como enojado. Wolfram mordió los labios para adentro formando una línea con la boca en una mueca tonta y esperó sin saber que decir.

—Apestas —dijo Yuuri de forma cruel abruptamente, Wolfram lo sintió como un latigazo directo al orgullo—. ¡Tú confesión apesta!

—¡Bueno, es jodidamente difícil decirlo sabes!

—¡Ya lo sé!

Yuuri ganó la pelea haciendo que se echara un poco hacia atrás con el grito.

—¡Pero yo ya lo dije así que te toca decirlo a ti también! ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? ¡Dilo! ¡Vamos, dilo! —exigió el Maou con un dedo acusador a la altura de sus ojos.

Wolfram dio un par más de pasos atrás cuando se le tiró encima. Yuuri le apretó los cachetes como para hacérselo escupir literalmente, entonces se enojó y se resistió aún más.

—Carajo, Wolfram, ¿tan difícil es? ¡Dilo de una vez! —Yuuri le tapó la nariz y se inclinó más sobre él, su mirada le dio miedo—. Di "te amo". Teee, aaa, moo. Yuuri te amo, ¡dilo!

¡No quería! ¡Ahora no se le antojaba decirlo! Pero se le empezó a subir el calor al rostro al no poder respirar y Yuuri seguí presionando decidido.

—Egh agmo —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué? No se te entiende nada.

—Te amo —dijo bien bajito.

—¿Y eso? ¡No puedo escucharlo! ¡Di te amo Wolfram, maldición!

Entonces terminó de exasperarse, rompió el agarre de los brazos de Yuuri y gritó.

—¡TE AMO! ¿OK? ¡Te amo! ¡Yuuri, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti! ¡Mierda, carajo, te amo! ¡TE AMOO! ¡TE AMOOO!

Luego del exabrupto ya no le quedaba aire, hacía mucho que no gritaba de esa manera, no desde la última vez que tuvo un berrinche de los fuertes. Jadeó exageradamente al lado de Yuuri que seguía impresionado.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó enojado y con demasiada energía porque lo miraba demasiado.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Yuuri lloró, pero de la risa. —¡E-eres tan estúpido…! —dijo atragantado.

Lo era. Todo esto rozaba la estupidez extrema. Así que también rio. Se apoyaron el uno en el otro quebrados de la risa y siguieron así por un largo rato sin poder luchar la tentación.

* * *

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando? —preguntó Greta recostada sobre la espalda de Murata que estaba en cuclillas.

—No sé, yo no llegué desde el principio. Parece un stand-up de comedia, ¿están practicando para algo? —preguntó Conrart espiando por encima de Greta.

—Dah, no se perdieron nada, la parte divertida era el final. Me arrepiento de no haberlo filmado con el celular, ¡lo dejé en la habitación porque no pensé que lo de la espada rota no se iba a poner tan interesante!

—Niños… —se quejó Gwendal por detrás de Conrart, agitó la cabeza en negación y siguió caminando por el pasillo para ir a atender los deberes que el Maou claramente no haría.

Dentro de la habitación aun había dos personas riendo, o llorando —era complicado saberlo—, como insanos mientras se abrazaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
